<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Origins of Spring by Pinkiepie2010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683582">Origins of Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiepie2010/pseuds/Pinkiepie2010'>Pinkiepie2010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiepie2010/pseuds/Pinkiepie2010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago the world was still in an eternal summer. The god of harvest blessing them with endless amounts of food. However, this power comes with a secret. One kept in the hands of his grandson Feliciano, a young god dreaming of freedom from the chains his family put on him. And one day a chance encounter with the King of the Underworld will change the world forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Origins of Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago was the Earth was very young, the seasons did not change. The world was in a constant state of summer. Humans did not need to worry about ever going hungry. All it took was a simple prayer to the god of the harvest, Romulus, and the fields, tree, whatever they desired would be filled with plenty of food. The humans would return the favor with offering and prayer. They knew they had to keep him happy or else everyone was doomed. However, what very few humans knew was the Romulus absolutely loved humankind. While he did like the gifts humans gave him, he would still help them help if they stopped. He loved seeing them happy. The only thing he loved more was his family. And despite mostly taking mortal women as lovers, he had one son with another minor goddess, who later gave him three grandsons, Lovino, Feliciano, and Marcello. Due to their father often being away, Romulus raised them as his own and he would do anything to protect them.</p>
<p>On the other side of the spectrum was Wolfgang, the god of death. Humans prayed to him only to spare their loved ones. Some more successful than others. Many years of this caused him to go hard and numb to the sight of death. But like Romulus, he had a weakness, his two sons Gilbert and Ludwig. Gilbert was the elder of the two and the psychopomp. Every night, he gathered up the souls of the recently decease and brought them to the Underworld. Which his younger brother ruled. Ludwig was feared even more so than his father. Willing taking the role of king of the Underworld after Gilbert hesitated. He was rarely ever seen by the other gods only showing up for important matters. Many of the minor deities, having never seen him had many rumors on what he looked like. And everyone, mortal and deity feared his wrath. But never in front of Wolfgang for they feared one misspoken comment could to the death of a beloved human.</p>
<p>Despite falling in opposite spectrums of life and death Romulus and Wolfgang were surprisingly close friends. Often getting surprised looks when others first saw them together. Both of them would often chat with each other when not performing their duties. Often asking each other for advice.</p>
<p>"Alright, Wolfgang what's bugging you?" Romulus asked during one of their conversations. "You're being more stoic than normal."</p>
<p>"To be honest I'm worried about my son," Wolfgang said with a sigh. He placed his goblet down.</p>
<p>"Listen I know Gilbert can be a party animal..."</p>
<p>"It's Ludwig I'm worried about."</p>
<p>"Well, that's something I never thought I'd hear." Romulus laughed a little nervously.</p>
<p>"He seems more distant than normal. Now he was always very focused on his work but recently he seems very focused on it. Gilbert told me he only takes breaks whenever one of us visit. I don't know what to do."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Romulus sat there for a moment and took a sip of his wine. "Perhaps he is lonely. The Underworld can be a lonely place, maybe having a special someone will cheer him up."</p>
<p>"Speaking from experience, if he is lonely it will be hard for him to find someone. Very few people desire a friendship with a death god, even fewer want a romantic relationship with one. I was lucky enough to find Karla, my son might not be as lucky."</p>
<p>"Well, then why don't either you or him visit an oracle, if anyone has the answer, it's them."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I can't believe you're doing this," Gilbert laughed as Ludwig stepped off his black chariot. The four matching horses, stood there still as Ludwig pat them walking by.</p>
<p>"I don't know what Father and Mother are saying I'm perfectly fine by myself. I don't need a relationship." He turned to face the large temple. Being late at night, no one was present. "I'm only doing this so they will stop bugging me about this. I have a kingdom to run, I don't have time for my parents to be breathing down my neck."</p>
<p>"Well, I wish you luck." Gilbert waved to him and leaned on the chariot.</p>
<p>Ludwig covered himself up with a brown hood. Carefully concealing, his godly features. He started to march up to the temple. He was careful not to touch anything, fearing anything losing their life. Looking around, he didn't see any mortals approaching the temple as excepted. Slowly he walked in and stopped in the entryway. There was someone else there. Ludwig quickly hid behind one of the large columns. Poking his head out slightly, he could see a hooded person. They were whispering something. Ludwig couldn't make out what. Soon the oracle spoke.</p>
<p>"Don't worry dear child, the freedom you long for will come to you. I see you happy with someone who allows you to be yourself. Keep your eyes out for they will come when you least expect it."</p>
<p>Ludwig couldn't tell what was going on but the person seemed happy. Quickly they ran off and Ludwig swore he saw a bright glow. When he was sure the person was gone, Ludwig made his way to the oracle. As he was told, he knelt down and waited for them to speak.</p>
<p>"Welcome Ludwig God of the Underworld," Ludwig was taken aback by the statement but remained silent. "What brings you here?"</p>
<p>"Great oracle," Ludwig got out with some hesitation. "Will I find love?"</p>
<p>"Though you speak with annoyance, I can tell your heartaches." Ludwig froze in his spot. "Luckily for you, your soulmate is out there. One of you will bring out the best in you and bring light that you never thought you'd earn. And to add to it, this special someone is closer than you think. Look carefully for roses colored red."</p>
<p>With that, the oracle went silent once again. Ludwig stood up and quickly left. Mumbling to himself how it was a waste of time and how what the oracle was saying was made up. As who in their right mind could love the King of the Dead?</p>
<hr/>
<p>"There you are," Lovino said as Feliciano made his way into the room he shared with his brothers. "Where have you been? If Grandfather learned you were missing he would flip."</p>
<p>"I just went out for a walk," Feliciano said walking over to his bed. "Where's the harm in that?"</p>
<p>"I dunno maybe Grandfather freaking out and causing the whole world to starve."</p>
<p>"Lovino, Grandpa loves human he would never have them go hungry." Feliciano took off the hood he wearing. He sat down and looked out the window. "And besides can't I do things without yours or Grandfather's approval. You and Marcello get to go out why can't I?"</p>
<p>"For your protection!" Lovino shouted before silencing himself. He looked over at Marcello, who was fast asleep.</p>
<p>"Protection from what? I'm a god. God of what I don't know because I never get to find out."</p>
<p>"Feliciano." Lovino sat next to him and placed his hand on his. "I know it's hard but someday it will all make sense. I promise once Grandfather and I figure this out we'll explain everything and you can do whatever your heart desires."</p>
<p>"You keep saying that but it never does." Feliciano laid on his bed, still facing the window. "I'm getting tired of waiting."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What do you mean you're not coming?" Gilbert asked floating above his brother. "This is supposed to be the biggest party of the year!"</p>
<p>"I have a kingdom to run," Ludwig said looking through some scrolls. "I got to make my rounds, make sure all the souls were judged properly..."</p>
<p>"Lame can't you, I dunno have a minor deity take it up for one night?" Gilbert floated down and placed his hands on Ludwig's shoulders. "You can't spend your time down here. That'd be a boring life."</p>
<p>"I'm perfectly fine with how my life is going." Ludwig removed Gilbert's hands off him. "You're free to do what you want but count me out."</p>
<p>"Fine but don't complain if I bring you leftovers and all the good stuff is gone." Gilbert waved and he started to fly up. Ludwig waved back before walking out of the entranceway of the palace. He walked up to his office and rolled the scrolls out on his desk. He read through them but after a while slumped a little. Looking around a little, he got up from his chair. He walked up to the window. Outside of it was a view of the Asphodel Meadows. It was the average part of the Underworld. Where the everyday good person went. The window was translucent so the spirits could not see through but Ludwig could them. He saw many people, including many couples enjoying there. Ludwig couldn't help but keep his eyes on the couples. Enjoying their time. After a few minutes, Ludwig turned away. He started to walk through the palace. Noticing the empty halls and rooms. His footsteps echoing in the halls.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of walking around the palace, Ludwig made his way to the open field next to the palace. The field itself was slightly colder but it was normal. Any wandering spirits were quick to flee the other way as he walked by. Ludwig made sure to keep facing forward but still couldn't help notice. After a little bit, he heard a low growling. Before he could do anything he felt himself being tackled to the ground.</p>
<p>"Down Blackie down," Ludwig said as the three-headed dog took turns licking his face. Blackie backed off and sat down. Wagging his tail quickly. Ludwig stood back up and dusted himself off. He started petting each of his heads. "How's guard duty going, boy?"</p>
<p>Blackie barked and wagged his tail harder.</p>
<p>"Yes you are a good boy," Ludwig said petting a little faster. Soon he stopped and sighed a little. Blackie took notice and started to rub his heads against Ludwig. "Aww, Blackie I'm fine. My family has been on my nerves lately."</p>
<p>Blackie started to whimper and Ludwig petted him some more. Looking around the desolate Underworld. "It does get quiet around here."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Feliciano, aren't you going to enjoy yourself?" Marcello asked as he shipped some nectar.</p>
<p>"I'm fine right here," Feliciano lied and give Marcello the best fake smile he could. Marcello raised an eyebrow a little. Feliciano and adjusted the hood he was wearing. Another precaution his grandfather and brother set in place. Having to lay low at many events.</p>
<p>"Oh, I got you some cake," Marcello said pulling out a small piece.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Feliciano took the cake and started to eat it. Savoring every bite. Marcello stood there for a moment before running off to rejoining the party. Feliciano slouched and stared at the party. Both of his brothers seemed to be having a good time. He could see his grandfather try to drag his friend Wolfgang to in the dance, while his wife laughed. Throughout the rest of the party, Feliciano saw the others god engaging in similar activities. After a bit of this, Feliciano sighed and walked away. He walked to his room and remained on his bed. Staring out the window he could see many bonfires.</p>
<p>"Looks like a lot of the mortals are partying too." Feliciano leaned against the window. He sulked down a little.</p>
<p>"Feliciano, what are you doing here?" Romulus said walking into the bedroom.</p>
<p>"I don't feel like partying," Feliciano lied. He did not look away from the window. His grandfather walked over and sat next to him.</p>
<p>"Is something bothering you?"</p>
<p>"No." Feliciano lied again, this time trying to sound as cheerful as he possibly could.</p>
<p>"Well, I got some good news for you." Romulus started clapping his hands together. "I was talking to some other god and found a very isolated island where you'll be free to go safely."</p>
<p>"Grandpa, wouldn't it be easier for me to walk around the mainland?"</p>
<p>"Not at this moment. You're brother and I are getting close to solving this conundrum we're in. I promise it will all make sense someday."</p>
<p>"Okay, Grandpa. I guess it does beat sitting around here all day."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What do you mean, I'm needed in The God Realm?" Ludwig asked Gilbert through the smoke communication they used.</p>
<p>"It's important," Gilbert said practically yelling.</p>
<p>"Can I at least have some information?"</p>
<p>"No time!" Gilbert said before dispersing the smoke.</p>
<p>"I swear if another giant monster is attacking again," Ludwig mumbled to himself. He made his way to the stables where his horses were. An attendant quickly fastened them to the chariot. After thanking them, Ludwig gave the horses the order to start to gallop. Before he knew he emerged from one of the many secret entrances to the Underworld. This one was one an isolated island, that barely anything lived on it. Ludwig tied the reigns to a dead tree that was by the entrance.</p>
<p>"This will only take a few minutes, hopefully," Ludwig told them as he petted their heads. When he was done he teleported himself up.</p>
<p>"This place seems nice," Lovino said as he and Feliciano floated down to the island Romulus mentioned the past night.</p>
<p>"I guess so," Feliciano said looking around. From what he could see the entirety of the island, was surrounded by large rocks. Not large enough to be considered mountains, but still decently large. Feliciano knew he wouldn't be able to climb over them easily, not that was going to. He also saw there was very little life on this island. He sighed and resigned that this was the closest he'll get to having the same his brothers have. He got off the cloud and stepped a little bit away.</p>
<p>"I'll be back in a few hours, enjoy yourself," Lovino said as he started to float back up.</p>
<p>Felicano sighed again and started to explore. He walked around a bit, slowly. Hearing the dried grass crunch beneath his feet. He sighed and continued on his way. Every inch of the island was the same thing. He sighed and sat down.</p>
<p>"This wouldn't be so bad," Feliciano said to himself, lying on the ground. "If I was actually told something for once."</p>
<p>After laying there for a few moments, Feliciano heard something in the distance. Hoping for something interesting, Feliciano stood up and slowly walked over to the sound. After a bit of walking, he gasped. There was a solid black chariot with two black horses attached to it. Slowly he walked closer to them. The horses not seeming to notice.</p>
<p>"Strange," Feliciano said to himself as he walked closer. The horses took notice and started to panic a little. Feliciano ran up to them and started to try and calm them down. He patted them and spoke softly. "It's okay. I'm a friend. I won't hurt you."</p>
<p>The horses seemed to notice and calmed down. Feliciano kept petting them for a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Aww, you two are sweeties. Where's your owner?" Feliciano soon noticed one of them digging at the ground. "What's wrong? Oh, you're hungry?"</p>
<p>Feliciano walked around. He picked up some of the dirt in his hands. It still felt soft to him. "Well my grandfather is the god of harvest and my brother is the god of farming. I should have some plant growing powers. Okay, plants grow."</p>
<p>The spot Feliciano pointed at remained unchanged. He tried a few different things but nothing happened. He took notice of horses still digging at the ground. Feliciano tried to use his powers quicker but to no avail. He sighed and walked towards, a clearly dead tree. Gently he placed a hand on it as he tried to think of something. THen the bark changed. Feliciano jumped back. He stared at the tree. Where his head was, was new bark that looked alive. Slowly he placed his hand back in the spot. As he kept it there, he saw the tree come to life. The bark becoming brand new, leaves growing back, and before he knew it bright, red apples sprouted on it. Around the tree, Feliciano noticed that grass had grown around the tree. Feliciano smiled widely before picking two of the ripest apples could find.</p>
<p>"Here you go," Feliciano said holding out the apples to the horses who started to eat them.</p>
<p>"That's the last time I listen to Gilbert," Ludwig mumbled to himself brushing himself off a little. As he turned around he froze, there was another person on the island. Currently interacting with his horses. "What the? Hey!"</p>
<p>The person turned around and Ludwig started to storm over. When the person realized who he was made a small squeal before dashing away. Hiding behind a tree. Ludwig had to freeze when he saw what was in front of him. A full-grown apple tree. He was taken aback, as the tree hadn't gown anything in years. As he slowly walked closer, he could hear the person rambling on. And something stood out to him the name Romulus.</p>
<p>"Romulus as in the God of Harvest?" Ludwig asked in a bit of confusion.</p>
<p>"He's-he's my grandfather," the person managed to say voice shaking the entire way. They moved even more behind the tree. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't know the chariot belonged to the God of Death."</p>
<p>"I'm the God of the Dead not of Death." Ludwig shook his head a little. "I don't kill people. And I certainly wouldn't kill you. I just want to know what you were doing with my horses."</p>
<p>"They looked hungry, so I was giving them food." The person emerged from behind the tree and was still shaking. It was then Ludwig noticed something odd about this person. they had a slight glow to them. A godly glow. Their rambling beginning to be zoned out.</p>
<p>"You're a god?" Ludwig asked him.</p>
<p>"Well yes and no. I am a god of what, I don't know." They continued to ramble on. Ludwig kept looking at the tree behind him.</p>
<p>"Did you do that?" Ludwig said pointing to the tree.</p>
<p>"Yes but I don't know how," The person turned back to face the tree. "It just sort of happened."</p>
<p>"I see." Ludwig turned around to walk back towards his chariot. "I must be going... Thank you for taking care of my horses."</p>
<p>Feliciano remained silent as the god rode off into a deep cavern that emerged out of nowhere. Snapping out of his trance, Feliciano ran over to it. Before he could get a good look, it closed back up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"This has been a strange day," Ludwig said once he made it back to the Underworld. Blackie ran up to him and started licking him. Ludwig petted him a little. After a little bit, Blackie started to growl. "Down boy."</p>
<p>"Surprised not to see you working," Gilbert said flying over. Blackie barked at him a little. "Why doesn't your dog, like me?"</p>
<p>"Oh ha ha ha," Ludwig said calming Blackie down. "For your information, I just got back. And maybe Blackie will be nicer to you if you stopped scaring him. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I was delivering some souls I forgot to last night and realized I hadn't given you leftovers from the party." Gilbert held out a container of food.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Ludwig said taking it. "Now if you excuse me, I have a lot of work to catch up on."</p>
<p>Ludwig walked back to the palace. He asked an attendant to put the food away before heading to his office. He sat at his desk and started looking through scrolls. As he did, the god from earlier appeared in his mind. He shook his head trying to clear it of those thoughts. They only spoke for two minutes at most and Ludwig didn't even know the other's name. There were many minor gods who did one very niche thing, he couldn't keep track of all of them. Still, for some reason, this one stood out. For the rest of the day and the start of the next, the strange god appeared sporadically in Ludwig's mind. No matter what he tried to do, that god could just not leave him mind.</p>
<p>"This is going to keep bugging me." Ludwig looked at a path to the surface world. "Well if this keeps going on, I'll never finish my work, might as well."</p>
<p>Ludwig looked around and made sure no one was there. He held his helmet of invisibility, a gift from his father when he took over the Underworld. Ludwig put it on. Quickly he made his up the passageway. Luckily no one was using it. This was good since as far as Ludwig knew, only he and Gilbert were aware of this pass. Before he knew it, the bright sun of the surface world hit him. Quickly Ludwig saw the same tree from last night. Instantly, he found himself in some sort of trance towards the tree. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched it. To his surprise, it was a real tree. Not some sort of illusion. He took a few steps back before bumping into something. Gasping he turned around to see the same god from before.</p>
<p>"Eep who's there?" Feliciano gasped jumping back. He held on to himself.</p>
<p>"It's me." Feliciano looked on as Ludwig king of the Underworld appeared before him.</p>
<p>Feliciano forced himself to hold back a scream. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to b-bump into you. I didn't see you there."</p>
<p>"It's fine," Ludwig said slightly annoyed. "So, do you live here?"</p>
<p>"No it's just one of two places my grandfather and brother let me go to," Feliciano said without thinking, kicking a small rock. He froze once he realized what he'd just said. "That felt good to finally say."</p>
<p>"Overprotective much," Ludwig mumbled to himself.</p>
<p>"Understatement." Feliciano rolled his eyes but was still smiling a little. "They say it's for my own good but I don't see it that way."</p>
<p>"You're a god right?" Feliciano nodded his head. This felt so strange to him. The King of the Underworld was actually very approachable. "Then you should be able to handle yourself."</p>
<p>"If I could actually figure out what my powers are."</p>
<p>"Well, what you did to that tree was very impressive." Ludwig was looking at the tree Feliciano had done something to the previous day.</p>
<p>"Not really sure how I did that." Feliciano started to laugh awkwardly. "I just kind of held my hand there and it happened."</p>
<p>"Have you tried doing it again?"</p>
<p>"Oh." Feliciano laughed a little quieter. Ludwig rolled his eyes. Feliciano saw him glance over at a pile of rocks. Then walked over. Feliciano found a decent spot and placed his hand on it. He remained focused, trying not to think of anything else. Soon he felt the soil beneath his hands grow softer and fresh grass spring from it. Feliciano gasped as he opened his eyes. Surrounding him were fresh plants.</p>
<p>"Incredible," Ludwig said walking closer. He bent down and picked a single blade of grass. It was brand new. Not any type of illusion. He saw the god move over to another baren area and did it again. Growing with more excitement.</p>
<p>"Well, I have some more work to get done." Ludwig started to walk back to the entrance. "Sorry to bother you."</p>
<p>"You're free to come back." Ludwig turned around and the god smiled shyly at him. "You don't have to. It's just nice to have someone else to talk to."</p>
<p>"Um thank you." Ludwig started walking back. When he reached the entrance it opened it. He couldn't tell if the god was following him or not. Quickly ran it and closed it behind him. As he closed he heard.</p>
<p>"By the way my name is Feli..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Over the next few days, Feliciano put all his focus on reviving the island. It took a few minutes for a small area around him. Mostly only grass and the occasional flower grew during this. The only way a bush or tree would grow if part of one was already there and Feliciano was touching it. This fact slightly bummed him out. Though he was really happy that he actually had some sort of powers.</p>
<p>"Look at this," Romulus said one day when he and Lovino came to pick up Feliciano. By this point, Feliciano had used his power on most of the island. He ran over to his grandson and hugged him tightly. "I knew you had some of the family power in you."</p>
<p>"This actually impressive," Lovino said walking over. "I heard nothing's grown here in years."</p>
<p>"Have you tried too?" Romulus teased.</p>
<p>"Grandpa!" Lovino huffed. Feliciano laughed a little. He looked back. Ludwig hadn't shown up since the second time. It wasn't that surprising, it was common knowledge that him appearing was a rarity. But it still hurt him. There just something nice about him. Something that Feliciano couldn't describe.</p>
<p>Heading back up to The God Realm, Feliciano couldn't help but look around for Ludwig. As he excepted he wasn't there. Feliciano adjusted his hood a little. Hiding his face more. His grandfather and brother went to attend to some other matters. Feliciano looked out to the rest of the realm. It was glorious. The palace in the center where the oldest gods, Yao, Cleo, his grandfather, etc met to discuss problems. Someday he would go on those steps. He was tempted just to run off and for once explore by himself. But something stopped him. Sighing he walked into his house. And as he excepted he was alone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It's simple," Ludwig said to himself as he told by the entrance, pacing around a bit. "Just check and if Feli is not there just go back."</p>
<p>Ludwig opened the cavern and walked out. Looking around he was taken aback. Instead of the desolate island, he had grown accusation too there was a lush paradise. Full of fresh grass and some flowers. The trees and bushes had grown to their former glory. Some even more so. Ludwig had to look around staring at the sight in awe.</p>
<p>"Ludwig you're back!" Feli said running over to him.</p>
<p>"Did you do all this?" Ludwig asked still in shock.</p>
<p>"Yes isn't it amazing?" Feli cheered twirling around a little. Stumbling a little one he was done.</p>
<p>"It-it's very impressive," Ludwig rubbed the back of his head, speaking a little nervously. "I've never seen power like this before."</p>
<p>Feli giggled a little and spoke softly. "Well, plant powers do run in my family..."</p>
<p>"No I mean I never see anything grow here."</p>
<p>"Oh, you want to see something cool?" Feli said bouncing a little. Ludwig nodded and sat down. Feli knelt down and started to untie his sandals. Once they off he ran around in a circle. Wherever he stepped small pink flowers sprouted. A few seconds later they bloomed. When he reached his sandals again, he picked them up and ran to sit next to Ludwig. He fell back a little and as he sat back up, his hood fell off. The sun hit his short auburn hair. Giving it a beautiful shine.</p>
<p>"Epp!" Feli said reaching for his hood. Without thinking, Ludwig reached and grabbed Feli's arm. He looked at him confused and Ludwig froze in place.</p>
<p>"You look better without the hood," Ludwig managed to say after a little bit. "Your hair is beautiful."</p>
<p>"Do you mean it?" Feli's face immediately lit up and there were so tears forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Of course," Ludwig spoke in a tone so soft it even surprised him.</p>
<p>"It's just," Feli let go of his hood and lowered his arms. He moved his hand down to hold Ludwig's. Using his free hand to wipe away tears. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."</p>
<p>"I find that hard to believe."</p>
<p>"Why do I keep saying this stuff?" Ludwig thought to himself.</p>
<p>"I don't really interact with the other gods." Feli got quieter and grabbed Ludwig's hand a little tighter.</p>
<p>"Is it because of you're family?"</p>
<p>"You remembered that?"</p>
<p>"I remember you saying overprotecting is an understatement," Ludwig admitted. He then paused for a moment. "Have you ever tried to talk to them?"</p>
<p>"I've tried but they never listen to me." Feli scrunched up and held his legs. "No one ever does."</p>
<p>"Well I personally think, it's preposterous. You can't spend all of the entirety between the God Realm and this isolated island."</p>
<p>"Oh it's not that bad," Feli started to play with his hair and looked away for a bit.</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>Feli looked back at Ludwig and smiled. "I got to meet you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Over the next year, Feliciano and Ludwig grew closer. Ludwig's visits to the surface world became closer to each other. Still leaving in secret unless he was needed in the God Realm. As excepted whenever he was there, he never spotted Feliciano. Only seeing his grandfather and older brother, with the sparse appearance from his younger one. Ludwig never spoke to them. If they found out Feliciano was friend with the King of the Underworld and his isolated paradise had an entranceway there, they'd never let him back. Besides, the less he talked to other gods, the quicker he could leave.</p>
<p>Feliciano, for his part, couldn't be happier. The past year, he finally found someone he could be himself around. It didn't matter that he was the King of the Underworld, he was better than any friend he could ask for. And to think he originally despised that island. Whenever Ludwig wasn't around Feliciano would spend his time tending to the plants. Making sure they were good and adding new ones around. It was simple but it pasted the time.</p>
<p>"What are those?" Lovino said as Feliciano loaded some dead-looking plants onto the chariot.</p>
<p>"There some bushes I found." Lovino glared at him. "I had Marcello get them for me."</p>
<p>Lovino didn't say anything else. The chariot moved quickly to the island. Feliciano was quick to jump off. Carefully he removed the bushes from the chariot. He waved goodbye to Lovino before getting to work. Quickly he moved the bushes to a barren section of the island. He dug small holes and planted them in.</p>
<p>"Now let's see what you are," Feliciano said reaching out to them. Holding them gently as they bloomed again. Moving to the next ones when they were done. One the last one, he yelped a little once he felt something poke him. He started to shake his hand a little. "A rose bush! Well, this is a surprise."</p>
<p>Feliciano reached out and cupped a rose in his hands. "Aren't you beautiful?"</p>
<p>Feliciano stared at the roses. The sun shone brightly on the deep red petal. He smiled warmly thinking about what to do with them.</p>
<p>"I hope Feliciano is here," Ludwig said as he rode out of the entrance. He quietly untied his horses from the chariot. Both of them stood there for a moment before trotting off. Ludwig stood there for a moment, Before seeing Feli.</p>
<p>"Ludwig!" Feli called as he took off his hood. He ran over and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>"Nice to see you too," Ludwig said wrapping an arm around Feliciano.</p>
<p>"Oh, you brought the horses!" Feliciano started to jump a little seeing them.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they needed some time outside."</p>
<p>Feliciano walked over to them. It bowed its head and Feliciano started to pet it. "I missed you guys."</p>
<p>Ludwig smiled as he stood back. After saying hi to the horses, Feliciano walked back to Ludwig. They then went under the apple tree which they first met. At this time there was a small shadow under there. Perfect size for the two of them to sit next to each other. After a little bit, Feliciano leaned his head on Ludwig's shoulder. Causing Ludwig to tense up a bit. Seemingly sensing it, Feliciano moved a little closer to him.</p>
<p>"Why does everything feel so different around him?" Ludwig thought to himself, wrapping an arm around Feli.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I wish our time together wasn't so short," Feliciano complained as Ludwig started to attach the girdles to his horses. Ludwig went to say something but Feliciano spoke again. "Wait I got something for you!"</p>
<p>Ludwig watched Feliciano run away. He shrugged before returning to his horses. They were calm as usual but Ludwig could tell even they were a little upset to leave. After gently petting their snouts, Ludwig tied their reigns to the chariot. He stood there for a little bit. Not seeing anything, he started to climb on his chariot.</p>
<p>"I'm back!" Feliciano yelled. Ludwig jumped off the chariot and started to run towards him. He could see Feliciano was holding something behind his back. "Sorry to keep you waiting."</p>
<p>"Don't threat about it."</p>
<p>"Well," Feliciano paused and moved his hand upfront. "I got these for you!"</p>
<p>Ludwig froze in place. In Feliciano's arms was a small bouquet of deep red roses. He started to hear Feliciano explaining something about them, but the words went in one ear and out the other. The words of the oracle playing back in his head. <em>Look carefully for roses colored red. Roses colored red.</em> Could it be? Could Felicianio be the one being referred that night? He couldn't deny that they were friends but there couldn't be anything more. A god that brings life and the god who rules the dead, there was no stranger pairing than that. But he couldn't deny how different he felt about Feliciano.</p>
<p>"Anyways I hope you like them," Feliciano said handing the roses to Ludwig. Ludwig looked between them and Feliciano. "Are, are you alright Ludwig?"</p>
<p>"Come to the Underworld," Ludwig blurted out. Feliciano took a step back in surprise. "Will you come to the Underworld with me?"</p>
<p>Feliciano looked back up at the sky. How confined and isolated he felt up there. He heard storied about how dark and scary the Underworld could be. How the lowest darkest part held the scariest monsters and older gods that once ruled the world. But not of the place could be like there. And he heard plenty of unpleasant about Ludwig. And none of those turned out to be true.</p>
<p>"I would love too."</p>
<p>"I understand it was a..." Ludwig paused for a moment. "Did you just say yes?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to come to the Underworld," Feliciano repeated with a warm smile.</p>
<p>"This is unexcepted," Ludwig mumbled to himself. He coughed a little before stretching out his arm. Feliciano grabbed it and Ludwig led him to the chariot. He had Feliciano stand in front of his as he grabbed onto the reigns. Making sure he kept Feliciano close to him. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Feliciano said starting to sound very excited. Ludwig could help but smile at his excitement.</p>
<p>Ludwig commanded his horses to go. Immediately, they started to gallop towards the pile of rocks. Feliciano gulped a little as they approached. Ludwig raised an arm and a large opening formed in front of them. Feliciano buried himself in Ludwig. This was it. The entry to the Underworld. Once he went through there was no going back. He looked at the surface world for a brief moment. He felt Ludwig moved his arm slightly away from him, only for Feliciano to bring it closer. They soon went through the entryway which almost immediately closed behind them. Feliciano gulped as the pathway went completely black. However, the horses had stopped moving. The next thing he knew, a ghostly blue light illuminated the pathway. Feliciano leaned forward and looked around in awe. The horses went back on the move though much slower. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig. He was looking straight ahead and very focus. That along with the light made him look very handsome. Soon they came across a large, grey river.</p>
<p>"The River Styx," Feliciano whispered to himself. As they approached a boated ferried by a ghostly figure moved closer to them. Ludwig and the ferryman looked at each other. Slowly the chariot boarded the boat. Ludwig remained looking forward and stern. Feliciano saw a large fog surround the land. He also heard a low growl. When the boat reached land, Ludwig helped Feliciano off and some attendants stared at him before Ludwig ordered them away.</p>
<p>"Apologies," Ludwig said as he started to lead Feliciano away. "We don't have visitors often."</p>
<p>"It's okay," Feliciano said though he sounded a little nervous. "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Oh, we have a small garden I'd figure you like," Ludwig explained bringing Feliciano closer to him. Feliciano looked around. It was very strange, the side of the river was surrounded by fog but everywhere else was clear. Feliciano could see the Dead, many running away as Ludwig approached.</p>
<p>"Is that tree growing fruit?" Feliciano asked in shock as they started to pass a tree with red fruit. Feliciano ran up to it and picked on. "Pomegranates?"</p>
<p>"We've tried to grow many many things here," Ludwig explained walked up to him. Feliciano continued to look over the fruit. "Pomegranates are the only fruit that has been successful. Thankfully the dead don't really need to eat."</p>
<p>"I've never had one before."</p>
<p>"I'd advise angst eating against that," Ludwig said quickly."Anyone who eats food grown in the Underworld becomes apart of it. I'm not entirely sure what that means but I have a feeling it would be hard for you to leave if you did. We do have food from outside for when you get hungry."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure to avoid them," Feliciano laughed as he quickly darted away from the tree and dropped the pomegranate. As he backed away the growling from earlier reemerged. "What, what is that?"</p>
<p>Before Ludwig could answer a large three-headed black dog jumped out and tackled him to the ground. Feliciano jumped back and screamed a little. The dog looked up with all three of its heads. Feliciano started to walk backward as the dog got off Ludwig and approached him. Ludwig started to say something but the dog ignored him. The middle of the three heads stretched forward and sniffed Feliciano, who remain frozen in place. After getting a good sniff, it licked Feliciano's cheek, with the other heads doing the same.</p>
<p>"Blackie down," Ludwig ordered and the dog backed down. The dog started to whimper a little. Feliciano gave a small awe, before petting the middle head of the dog.</p>
<p>"You're just a big softie," Feliciano said as the outer heads started to run against him.</p>
<p>"He's never acted like that around everyone else before," Ludwig said in shock. "He didn't even growl once."</p>
<p>"You're actually pretty cute when you're not being scary." Blackie rolled on his back and Feliciano started to rub his stomach. "Ludwig, where did you find him?"</p>
<p>"He was wandering around on the surface world." Ludwig sat next to Feliciano and started to rub Blackie's stomach too. "He followed me down here and I trained him to be a guard dog."</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you have that many intruders," Feliciano laughed.</p>
<p>"No, he's for keeping the dead in, you'd be surprised how many people don't respect the rules of the dead or the Realm of them."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Grandpa." Romulus turned around to see Lovino run towards him. "Why didn't you tell me you picked up Feliciano earlier?"</p>
<p>"Because I didn't," Romulus said confused. "Are you sure he wasn't hiding somewhere?"</p>
<p>"I checked everywhere I could think he isn't there?" Lovino paused for a moment. "You don't think..."</p>
<p>"No," Romulus said quickly. "No, we are the only ones who know about that place. He's probably fine just hiding someone. We'll keep looking for him but no matter what, we can not. Absolutely cannot neglect our duties. Understand?"</p>
<p>"I understand." Lovino gave his grandfather a trying to be hopeful but fake smile. "I'm sure he just fell asleep somewhere."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey, Ludwig your favorite older brother is here!" Gilbert announced from the entrance to the palace dining room. Ludwig got up from the table and walked over.</p>
<p>"Hello, Gilbert. Any trouble collecting souls last night?"</p>
<p>"Just the usual ones till in denial of them being dead." Gilbert walked over to the table and leaned on it. He reached over and grabbed an apple from it. Ludwig glanced from the table and back.</p>
<p>"Were any particularly tough?"</p>
<p>"Nah, just did my usual stick." Gilbert looked over and noticed a second set up at the table. Ludwig tried not to make it obvious he saw that. "What's this? You were hoping to see me, baby brother."</p>
<p>Ludwig looked around, no one was around. He took a deep breath before saying. "Before I tell you anything you got promise on the River Styx you won't tell anyone. Not even Mother and Father."</p>
<p>"That serious huh." Gilbert took a bite of the apple before noticing that his brother's face was not changed. "Alright, I promise on the River Styx I won't tell anyone, not even our parents."</p>
<p>"I invited someone to the Underworld," Ludwig said with hesitation.</p>
<p>"No way!" Gilbert yelled before Ludwig gestured for him to quiet down. "Who is it? Do I know him? Is he cute?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Ludwig started to say.</p>
<p>"Ludwig," Ludwig turned around and gasped a little. Feliciano was now dressed in a black tunic, adorn with ghostly blues flowers. "How do I look?"</p>
<p>"You, you look really nice," Ludwig said surprisingly awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Feliciano twirled a little.</p>
<p>"I think you picked a good one," Gilbert whispered. Ludwig looked at him and he snickered.</p>
<p>"Feli this is my older brother Gilbert," Ludwig said after regaining his composer. "God of Travelers and Protector of the Dead."</p>
<p>"It's an honor to meet you." Feliciano curtsied.</p>
<p>"The honor is all the same." Gilbert gave a small bow before getting a good look at Feliciano. He leaned over to Ludwig. "How long will you staying here?"</p>
<p>"Just a few days," Feliciano said softly. Ludwig looked at him somberly.</p>
<p>"I hope you enjoy your stay here. It's very rare we have mortals down here..."</p>
<p>"Oh I'm not a mortal," Feliciano laughed a little. "I'm a god actually."</p>
<p>"My apologies. Don't worry I still hope you enjoy your time here."</p>
<p>Feliciano smiled at the words. Ludwig invited Gilbert to join them for breakfast but he declined. As he left Feliciano noticed him snickering to himself and Ludwig looking annoyed at him. Choosing not to comment, Feliciano took a seat silently. Feliciano poked his food a little before Ludwig explained it was okay to eat. The two ate rather quietly. It was strange but being down here was a nice change of pace. Sure he was underground and there were barely any plants the grew but he enjoyed it here. It was so different from everything he knew beforehand. He couldn't wait to explore more of it.</p>
<p>After breakfast, Feliciano went back to his room as Ludwig went off to do some work. His room was simple with a bed in the center and a window off to the side. With a few drawers and other small decorations scatter around. A little simpler than his one back in the God Realm. However, Feliciano saw this as an upgrade. For once he had his own room. He really loved his brothers but being with them almost all the time, was really draining and tiresome. Even on what was supposed to be his isolated island paradise, he couldn't help but have the feeling he was being watched. Here he was away from all that. Finally getting some time to himself.</p>
<p>He walked up to the window. Draping over it was a deep black curtain. Feliciano moved a hand over it. He then noticed a golden latch. Curiously Feliciano turned it, revealing a balcony. Feliciano gasped as he walked out. There he got a stunning view of all the Underworld. It was a perfect mixture of eery and absolutely beautiful.</p>
<p>"It's strange," Feliciano said to himself as he looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. "But I think I'm going to love it down here."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Any luck with finding him?" Romulus asked as Lovino returned to the God Realm.</p>
<p>"No," Lovino said defeated. "I searched the entire fricking island and I didn't see him."</p>
<p>"This cannot be happening.' Romulus mumbled to himself. "No one else knows about that island. How could someone find him?"</p>
<p>"Grandpa?" Romulus turned around to see Marcello standing there.</p>
<p>"What is it, Marcello?"</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" He asked softly.</p>
<p>"Yes nipote, there's nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>"Where's Feliciano I haven't seen this morning."</p>
<p>"He's busy doing something," Lovino said quickly stepping in front of Romulus. "Don't worry he'll be back soon."</p>
<p>Marcello seemingly satisfied with that answer slowly left. Lovino sighed in relief and wiped his forehead. Shaking his hand a little, he walked over back to his chariot. Romulus followed him. As he climbed on, Romulus stepped in front.</p>
<p>"Are you going to search for him?" Romulus asked, sounding very fearful.</p>
<p>"Don't worry I'll do my duties before I continue." Romulus stepped away as Lovino commanded his horses to go. "No matter what, it won't happen."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" Ludwig asked standing in the doorway of Feliciano's room. Feliciano got up from sitting on his bed and walked over to him.</p>
<p>"Of course," Feliciano turned around back to the window. "I could never imagine a place feared so much, would be so beautiful."</p>
<p>"I'm going to do my daily rounds of the kingdom," Ludwig said as Feliciano turned around. "Would you like to join me?"</p>
<p>"Sounds lovely," Feliciano answered.</p>
<p>Ludwig stretched out his hand, and Feliciano took. He led him out. They held onto each other's hands the entire way. Outside of the palace was Ludwig's chariot with the horses already set up. Ludwig climbed on before helping Feliciano on. Though Feliciano laughed a little as he climbed on. Ludwig helped Feliciano into place. Similarly to when they journeyed down there, Feliciano stood in front of him with Ludwig keeping an arm around him.</p>
<p>"Make sure to stay on," Ludwig said pulling Feliciano closer to him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry I'll be right here," Feliciano said leaning on Ludwig's shoulder a little. This caused Ludwig to tense up a little. After gaining his composer, Ludwig ordered his horses to continue.</p>
<p>As they rode on, Feliciano laid his head on Ludwig's shoulder. Making sure to keep as close as possible. He just felt safe and comfortable in his arms. The ride around the Underworld was slow, but still at a brisk pace. Feliciano could tell Ludwig was paying attention to everything he could. Even some seemingly small details caught Ludwig's attention. Feliciano looked around the best he could. Everything was so strange to him. But it was also very hypnotizing. This intrigue made him want to explore but stayed on the chariot. He was still very fearful of what could be located down here.</p>
<p>After a little bit, they passed a deep dark cavern. Feliciano poked his head over the side and a loud roar came from below. Feliciano yelped and wrapped his arms around Ludwig. Taking note of that, Ludwig wrapped an arm around Feliciano and had his horses move faster.</p>
<p>"That was Tartarus right?" Feliciano asked with his voice shaking.</p>
<p>"Yes, lucky nothing has escaped," Ludwig explained. He turned towards Feliciano who was still shaking a little. "And nothing ever will."</p>
<p>The rest of the rounds went smoothly. Though Feliciano did not let go of Ludwig for the rest of it. After they were done, the two walked back to the garden where they were soon joined by Blackie. The three of them sat under the pomegranate tree. Feliciano and Ludwig sat next to each other and very closely at that. Blackie laid his head on their laps, allowing for both of them to pet him. As they petted him, Feliciano couldn't take his eyes off of Ludwig. He was smiling widely and it was so genuine. It was so beautiful. In fact, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Come on, come on," Lovino said as he stood in front of the plants. He focused as hard as he could but only a part of the plants grew and took him more energy. "What is going on?"</p>
<p>"Lovino," he turned around and saw Romulus running towards him. He froze a little. "Please tell me you have not been neglecting your duties."</p>
<p>"No!" Lovino shouted very frustratedly. He took a deep breath and let himself calm down a little. "I'm sorry, it's just been really hard these past few days. It seems fewer and fewer plants grow every day."</p>
<p>"I've had the same problem." Romulus sighed before being silent for a moment. "I'm afraid what we've feared most is starting to happen."</p>
<p>"All of our work to prevent it was for nothing!" Lovino kicked the ground. Some plants slowly and weakly sprouted from the ground. Romulus walked over and grabbed Lovino's shoulder.</p>
<p>"We can fix this," he said surprising calm. "There is a meeting this evening for the gods. Once we explain what's going on, they can help. Someone has to know where Feliciano is."</p>
<p>When evening did come around, Romulus and Lovino entered slowly. Most of the gods were there and all of their eyes were on the two. Marcello followed the two in and quickly took a spot in the back. As soon as the doors closed, arguments erupted. Some of them yelling directly at the gods. Romulus noticed Wolfgang shaking his head at the fuss while Karla supported him.</p>
<p>"Everyone settle down," Cleo, the goddess of the sun and moon, asked. Everyone noticing her presence quieted down but it didn't stop the glares. "Now we all know why we're here. Over the past two weeks, there has been a steady decline in plant growth and harvest. Romulus, Lovino, as the gods of the harvest and farming, it is your duty to oversee these factors. Now we all are probably wondering the same thing, what is causing this, and why in our name haven't you said anything?"</p>
<p>"The truth is Cleo, we are already aware of what is causing this." Most of the other gasps and others started whispering to each other. "The middle of my three godly grandsons, Feliciano, has been missing during this time."</p>
<p>"I understand family is important," Cleo said with a mix of confusion and anger. "But ignoring your duties to spend all your time..."</p>
<p>"All due respects Cleo but I thought you knew me better."</p>
<p>"We have not been neglecting our duties," Lovino spoke up before anyone else could. Or his grandfather could say anything stupid. "Feliciano has strange powers that we do not understand but we are aware that it is related to this plant shortage. The longer he is gone the worse it will get. Both of us have had more and more trouble growing plants."</p>
<p>Cleo raised her hand for Lovino to stop. "I see your dilemma and it is rather large. Now, do you know where the last place he was seen?"</p>
<p>"We have this small island we have him to go for his safety," Romulus said. "I believe it is called Delos."</p>
<p>"If I may speak," Wolfgang requested said standing up. "I hate to alarm you but your grandson may be in the Underworld. There is an entrance located there. I haven't heard anything from Ludwig. Gilbert have you seen anything strange?"</p>
<p>"No," Gilbert said firmly. "There are many tunnels down there. I will go down and start looking."</p>
<p>"Thank you Gilbert," Cleo said with a nod.</p>
<p>"I'm going down too!" Lovino announced. "The more searching the better."</p>
<p>"I volunteer my services as well," Wolfgang offered. "And I will call up my other son. He will of great help."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"These have been the best two weeks of my life," Ludwig thought to himself as he sat in his office. Currently, he was staring at the roses Feliciano had given him. Still looking like they were freshly picked.</p>
<p>"Ludwig!" he heard his father shout from the caller. Ludwig jumped a little. "Sorry son I didn't mean to startle you but we currently have an urgent matter in the God Realm."</p>
<p>"It's alright Father." Ludwig stood up and started to walk out of the room. "I will head off right away."</p>
<p>"No, there's a god named Feliciano who we believed is trapped in the Underworld." Ludwig froze in place. Slowly he turned around, just missing Feliciano poking his head around the corner. "Without Romulus and Lovino can't do their jobs."</p>
<p>"Trapped in Underworld?" Ludwig repeated walking over to the communicator. His father only nodded. Ludwig looked up at him. "I'll start searching."</p>
<p>"Just because I'm not there they go strike!" Feliciano thought to himself. He started to storm off. "Great now I'll be permanently stuck in my room in the God Realm. Can't they get off my back?"</p>
<p>Feliciano walked over to the window. Looking out at what was going to be his last look at this beautiful place. Taking everything all in for as long as he could. Then he saw it. The pomegranate tree. The one fruit that grew down here.</p>
<p>"Those who eat the food grown from the Dead become part of the dead," Feliciano whispered to himself. His eyes not looking away from the tree. "No, no I can't it's..."</p>
<p>Feliciano turned around. He saw Ludwig pacing in his office a bit. He leaned against and sighed.</p>
<p>"But I do love, everything about here. Being here with Ludwig given me the freedom I've always wanted." Feliciano gasped. "Like the Oracle said."</p>
<p>"Maybe I can talk to them," Ludwig said to himself. "No, they won't understand. They'd probably think I'd kidnapped him. But I don't want to be without Feliciano. At the moment, it looks like I have to."</p>
<p>"Do I really want to do this?" Feliciano asked himself as he stared at the pomegranate tree. Slowly he picked one of its fruits. It felt smooth to the touch and looked ripe. Carefully he broke it in half. Juice spilled out and stained the sides of his hands. Inside red were the deep red seeds. Gently he placed one of half of the fruit by the tree. "Well, here goes nothing."</p>
<p>Hesitantly he dug his hands into a section of the seeds. Slowly pulling out a small handful of them. A few rolled off his fingers, which were now stained deeper in red, leaving only six in his hands. His hand shook as he placed the seeds in his mouth. Immediately being hit with the tanginess of them. As he chewed the flavor morphed into a slightly sweeter taste. He tried to notice any changes occurring in his body as he ate but there seemed to be none for the moment.</p>
<p>"Feliciano!" Feliciano turned to see Ludwig running towards him. Quickly he dug his hands to get more seeds. Before he could do so Ludwig grabbed him and knocked the pomegranate half out of his hands. "What are you doing? Did you forget what I said? You can't eat the food grown here or..."</p>
<p>"I know," Feliciano said calmly but also very annoyed. "I want to do this."</p>
<p>"Feli your family..."</p>
<p>"Has gone on strike because I finally made my own decision." Feliciano walked over to the other half of the pomegranate and picked it up. Ludwig reached out and Feliciano grabbed his hand gently. "I want to stay here with you Ludwig, because... Well because I love you."</p>
<p>"You, you love me?" Ludwig asked in shock.</p>
<p>"Yes," Feliciano stepped closer to him.</p>
<p>"I-i love you too."</p>
<p>Feliciano gasped a little before smiling. Still holding the pomegranate in his hand. Ludwig stroked Feliciano's hair as the two walked closer. Once they close enough, the leaned in closer and kissed each other on the lips.</p>
<p>"Step away from my brother!" Ludwig and Feliciano jumped back. Turning around they saw Lovino glaring at them. Gilbert standing next to him mouthing sorry to them. Lovino marched over and in between the two of them. "Is your sick plan?"</p>
<p>"Lovi stop," Feliciano whispered to his brother.</p>
<p>"Feliciano I got this," Lovino said ignoring his brother. He pushed him back causing the other pomegranate seeds to fall on the ground. "This is your sick plan tricking him into staying here, so everything will die? So every living thing would be your subject?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ludwig said to him. His gaze switching between his two brothers.</p>
<p>"Don't play dumb with me. My grandfather didn't raise an idiot." Feliciano rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Lovi if you would let me speak," Feliciano started to say.</p>
<p>"Come on Feliciano," Lovino grabbed Feliciano's wrist and started pulling him away. "We're going back and nothing like this can happen again."</p>
<p>"No," Feliciano said firmly.</p>
<p>"What?" Lovino said in shock.</p>
<p>"I'm not going back up there," Feliciano broke away from Lovino's grip. "Ludwig didn't kidnap me, he invited me down here and I came willingly."</p>
<p>"Feliciano this place is probably making you go crazy," Lovino whispered and he grabbed onto Feliciano's shoulders. He then gestured to Ludwig and Gilbert. "If the residents of this place are anything to go by."</p>
<p>"I like it down here," Feliciano said trying to sound at least annoyed as he could.</p>
<p>"Come on let's get you out of here." Lovino started to lead Feliciano away. Before he could get far, Feliciano broke free.</p>
<p>"So you can lock me in my room for all of eternity? I tired of being told what and what not to do. I want a say in how my life plays out. I am staying here. And I already ate six of the pomegranate seeds."</p>
<p>"Why would you do that?" Lovino shouted shaking his little brother.</p>
<p>"Lovino what is going on?" Romulus ran over and broke up the two. Quickly he hugged Feliciano. "Oh, Feliciano I'm so glad you're safe."</p>
<p>Feliciano broke away from his grandfather. Not saying a word to him. He turned away and started to walk towards Ludwig and Gilbert.</p>
<p>"Lovino what happened?" Romulus asked turning to his brother.</p>
<p>"He's gone crazy and wants to say down here?"</p>
<p>"What?" Romulus turned to his grandson. "Feliciano is this true?"</p>
<p>"I'm not happy in the God Realm anymore," Feliciano said softly. He turned to face his family with tears in his eyes. "I'm tired of being thrown around and being told what to do. And of you not listening."</p>
<p>"Feliciano please reconsider we need you up there."</p>
<p>"You can grow plants without me."</p>
<p>"Feliciano let us explain," Romulus explain.</p>
<p>"He already ate pomegranate from here," Lovino blurted out.</p>
<p>"What?" Romulus stopped himself from saying anything for a moment. "We can deal with that later. Feliciano, please give us a few minutes to explain."</p>
<p>Feliciano turned around without a word. But he did give a small nod.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Well this is very unexcepted," Wolfgang said as he, Karla, Gilbert, and Ludwig sat in the parlor.</p>
<p>"He came willingly," Ludwig said looking away from everyone else.</p>
<p>"I'm just surprised Feliciano's his type," Gilbert said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Dear we want you to be happy but you should have thought," Karla started to explain.</p>
<p>"Remember we you had me go to the Oracle." Wolfgang and Karla looked at each other before nodding. "I didn't want to believe but you were right. I am lonely down here. You two and Gilbert are the only ones who ever come down here. I thought I was fine with just that but I was wrong. Feliciano and I meant by chance but we just kept coming back to each other. When I went to the Oracle, she told me to look out for red roses. Two weeks ago Feliciano gave me some and I couldn't help myself."</p>
<p>"Ludwig..."</p>
<p>"I love him, Mom." Ludwig looked down. "I really do."</p>
<p>"What has happened is very unorthodox," Wolfgang said before walking over to Ludwig. "But I want to know I support you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So what is all this fuss about?" Feliciano asked after closing and locking the door behind him. Romulus and Lovino looked at each other and slowly nodded at each other. They moved to the side of the couch and gesture for Feliciano to sit down.</p>
<p>"The truth is Feliciano," Romulus rubbed the back of his head. "The night you were I saw a strange sign in the sky. One of the night stars went out. Panicking I immediately went to the Oracle and asked her about your fate."</p>
<p>"Was it bad?" Feliciano asked moving a little way away from his family.</p>
<p>"At first I was relieved, she told me you had a strong power inside you. Once that will bring great prosperity to the world and never seen before. She didn't say want but I believe I know it now. You have the power of rebirth. Singlehandedly you brought life back to the island of Dellos. However, she was not done. She then told me she saw you in a dark place and a cold freezing plague would be caused by your absence."</p>
<p>"Without your power of rebirth it's harder for new plants to grow," Lovino added. Romulus nodded before continuing.</p>
<p>"We could have handled this better admittedly. But I felt so afraid, I was worried I was going to lose you lose forever. I wanted to protect you, I didn't know it hurt you so much."</p>
<p>"It was just tiring doing the same thing all the time." Feliciano looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here but I wanted to make a decision for myself for once. And Ludwig is so nice, I just couldn't help myself when he asked."</p>
<p>"You love him don't you?" Romulus said as Lovino gagged a little.</p>
<p>"I feel so happy with him Grandpa." Feliciano rubbed his arms a little. "Happier than I ever felt before."</p>
<p>"Well this solves one of our problems," Lovino said still annoyed. "But Feliciano still ate pomegranate."</p>
<p>"I only ate six of the seeds," Felciano said quietly. "I don't even feel any different. I thought I feel something like my powers changing or something."</p>
<p>"Six seeds," Romulus thought about it for a moment. "Maybe we can solve this problem."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Wolfgang asked as Romulus, Lovino, and Feliciano the other room. Ludwig didn't look at them. Remaining standing in the corner. Though he glanced over at Feliciano who gave him a smile.</p>
<p>"Yes," Romulus said with a smile. "Now we do have a dilemma as Feliciano ate food grown here is bound here."</p>
<p>"Not sure how we can fix this," Lovino mumbled to himself.</p>
<p>"However, I have a solution." Ludwig looked over at Feliciano who was bouncing in place a little. He smiled but was still very nervous. "Feliciano only ate six seeds. I propose that Feliciano spend six months of the year down here and the other six months up at the surface. Lovino and I can continue our duties enough to keep some plants alive for humans. It just won't be as much as the rest of the year."</p>
<p>"I think that idea works for me," Wolfgang answered.</p>
<p>"But I think we need some other's approval. Feliciano?"</p>
<p>"I don't mind." Feliciano turned towards his brother. "Don't worry Lovi, I can still visit you."</p>
<p>"Ludwig, what do you think of this arrangement?" Wolfgang asked his son. Ludwig turned around and looked at Feliciano. The two smiled.</p>
<p>"I can do that," Ludwig said with a smile. Feliciano cheered and ran over to hug Ludwig.</p>
<p>And from that day forth Feliciano would spend every year switching between the two worlds. His grandfather and brother continued to do their work growing plants for all of humanity. Even with Feliciano's absence, they made sure food was still available for humans around. Eventually, Ludwig and Feliciano married sharing duties of ruling the Underworld. And when Feliciano was there the Underworld seemed brighter. He enjoyed his time down there but no longer did he resent being in the God Realm. Now having duties in both worlds. Most importantly bringing on Spring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>